The Surface
by mimisunflower
Summary: Emily Blakely is Zac's sister. What happens when she follows him to Mako one night? And why did he act so weird? Read 'The Surface' to find out! Set about a month after season 4 on Netflix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) Thank you for taking the time to read this! Enjoy! 3**

The water around me slowly took me under. I tried swimming to the surface, but I couldn't. The moonlight. It was overwhelming. I sank deeper. I couldn't see the moon anymore. My heart was beating in my throat. My lungs were screaming for air. I felt like I was going to die. Goodbye life, goodbye, everyone. I moved my legs one more time but they were too weak to get me to the surface. I gave up.

*earlier that day*

'Zac, Emily, dinner's ready!' Mom shouted. I put away my book and walked downstairs. My older brother, Zac, was already sitting at the dining table with a huge smile on his face. 'Why are you so happy?' I asked. 'You know, life's just good. I've got a family, friends, everything. I'm just happy.' He was acting weird, but he's always been so it wasn't really new to me.

My mother and father joined us and placed the fresh lobster on the table. I adore lobster, yum. 'So how was school today?' My dad started a conversation. 'You know, the usual. Just teachers and students.' My dad nodded. 'And Zac, how about you?' Zac was eating the lobster, enjoying it as much as I did. 'Nothing special. Another day of learning.' I grinned. We both were just eating dinner and not up to a talk.

'I'm going to Mako tonight, camping with Cam and some other friends. Just so you know.' Shit. That would mean another boring game night with my parents. 'Can't I just go with you? I know everyone that's going and I'm up to a little adventure.' Zac started breathing nervously. 'Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. Just stay home tonight, okay?'

Ugh. If I wanted to go to camping, I would. I ran upstairs, jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone. 'Hi Julia, it's me. Do you want to go camping tonight?' She reacted exited and we planned to meet at her house, because her parents got a boat.

With our camping stuff we got to Mako at 8 pm. There was no sign of another boat, or Zac. 'Shall we? I know a good spot for the night.' Julia nodded in agreement and we walked into the jungle. The walk reminded me of how big this island actually was.

I knew the spot, but I forgot the exact way. All the trees looked the same and I felt my heart pounding faster. Julia could read my face. 'Em? Are you okay?' 'Uh yes, I just don't exactly remember the way.. Let's just go back to the beach and we'll find a place.' Julia agreed. But the thing was, I didn't even remember the way back. Everywhere was green, trees and plants. There wasn't a difference.

Julia suddenly said something. 'Em! Right there, the top of the volcano! If we just walk to that, there must be like, a spot to sleep right?' 'Juul, you're a genius!' We walked towards the volcano and found a good place to set our tent. 'Alright, now comes the fun part!' Julia exclaimed happily. I grinned. We talked about summer, school rumors, boys..

Then, out of nowhere, we heard something. Footsteps.. slowly coming closer to us. Every single atom in my body was scared. My heart beated in my throat as we heard the footsteps coming closer every second. A branch broke and I heard a voice saying something. 'Oh.. come on! The moon's almost at its highest point!' What? Who were they and what had the moon to do with it? The footsteps came closer and we could see the figures of three people. Two girls and a boy.

I blinked and finally could recognize them. Zac, Mimmi and Ondina. What were they doing here? I thought Zac was going to camp with Cam. 'Zac? I thought you were going to camp with Cam.' Zac looked at me and Julia and then at Mimmi and Ondina. Mimmi walked closer to us. 'Hi.. Emily and?' She looked at Julia. 'Julia' 'Emily and Julia, listen.. You shouldn't be here now. Just go home, go camp another time.' She tried to speak calmly but her eyes were nervous. 'We're already here now. We're not going anywhere.' Julia said. Ondina walked to us. 'Just go home, okay? You really shouldn't be here! Leave!' She said with the same nervous tone in her voice. I didn't understand. Why were they all so paranoid about an island. Zac said something in Mimmi's ear, but loud enough for me to hear it. 'We have to hurry, I can feel the moon already.' I was even more confused after he said that. 'Why do you have to hurry and what does the moon have to do with it?' They all looked at each other, then Mimmi chuckled nervously. 'Nothing, just go home okay?' Why did we have to go home? It was an island! 'Fine. But we're going to come back.' Zac sighed, clearly relieved. 'Will you find your way?' 'Sure, bye.'

They ran off and I looked at Julia. She started laughing. 'We're not going anywhere are we?' I grinned. 'You can read my mind sometimes Juul. Let's follow them, but we have to be really quiet.' But Julia shook her head and yawned. 'Nah.. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.' I rolled my eyes. 'Sure, I'll come in a sec.'

I quietly ran in the same direction I saw Zac running until I saw my brother and his friends. They were looking at the stone from the volcano. Zac looked up and then looked at the stone wall again. Ondina looked around and I quickly hid behind a tree. Mimmi looked up and smiled.

The next second, I couldn't believe my eyes. The stone wall was vanishing and a bright, orange light came from a cave or something behind the wall. I blinked, but the opening was still there and they all walked in. I was devastated. What was this? Was this the reason why they had to hurry for the moon?

I followed them into the cave. I walked on my toes, not making any sound. They went into a dark passage, but they seemed sure about it. I followed them and the next thing I saw was unbelievable. Giantic blue stone all around some kind of chamber. A big, carved symbol on the ground. What was this place? I stood there in the dark and I saw the three walk to the other side of the chamber. 'I just wanted to see it again. But man, those are some bad memories I've made here.' Zac sighed. Mimmi walked closer to him. 'But the one thing we learned here is the best.'

Zac put an arm around Mimmi's shoulder and smiled. 'I know sis, and I'm happy we know that.'

Sis? What? Mimmi's his sister? What bad memories? Have they been here before?

'It's funny. I remember when Cam and I used to go fishing here. We thought it was just an island, but it's so much more than that.' Ondina looked at Zac 'I thought land was full of bad things, but I was so wrong.' This was seriously getting weird. I wanted to just run out of this place, away from my brother and his sis?

I turned around but I tripped and fell on the ground. 'Ouchh!' I screamed. Oh no. Ondina looked terrified. 'Who is there? What did you hear?!' She walked closer to me and then saw who I was. 'Emily..' I stood up and walked in the light.

The look on Zac's face was worse than terrified. 'Why did you follow us?' I looked him in the eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me Mimmi is your sister?' Mimmi gasped and then looked Zac in the eyes. Zac, different from Mimmi, had a very sad look in his eyes. I swear, I thought he was going to cry.

He looked around him, his eyes started to water and he ran off. I looked Mimmi in eyes and ran after Zac. 'Please! Zac! Wait..' I screamed, but he didn't hear me. He slid into a cave and I followed him. Zac was nowhere to be found.

There was a pool of water there. Bubbling water. I jumped in, because Zac must have swum out.

I wanted to dive under, but I couldn't.

The moonlight held me above the water. I looked up and saw the volcano, the moon in the center. It was like a trance. The moonlight attracted me. It affected me. It controlled me. My mind became dazy. I felt so much power suddenly. I couldn't think or move. I just kept staring at the moon.

 **that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. The next chapter is already written and will be online soon :) If you've got tips, ideas or requests leave a review or PM me.**

 **mimi 3**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Hi! I'm back with a new chapter, I really hope you like it :) Enjoy!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"After what felt like a million years the moon slowly moved away from the top and when it was away I could think again. The water stopped bubbling. I shook my head and blinked a few times./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Then I remembered Zac. I dove under and saw there was an opening, I swam trough it. When I was at the open ocean I swam to the surface again, but there wasn't a sign of Zac. The wind started howling and the waves became bigger. I wanted to swim to the shore again, but the water was too much and the waves were too strong./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I felt how it slowly took me under. I tried swimming to the surface, but I couldn't. The moonlight. It was overwhelming. I sank deeper. I couldn't see the moon anymore. My heart was beating in my throat. My lungs were screaming for air. I felt like I was going to die. Goodbye life, goodbye everyone I loved. I moved my legs one more time but they were too weak to get me to the surface. I gave up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"*Zac's POV*/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I ran off. I didn't know what else to do. Why. Why did she have to follow me. Now she wanted to know everything. I could scream. A swim was exactly what I needed. I remembered another entrance to the moon pool./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I slid in there and jumped in the water. My tail formed and I swam off. The reef always was so peaceful at night. It's so different how everything became easier underwater. I felt so much better./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Suddenly there was a feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right. Someone got hurt. What if.. What if Emily followed me? I speeded back to the Moonpool, but she wasn't in there. I swam out and looked for her everywhere./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Then I saw something. A body. Someone was drowning! It didn't move or even try to swim. I swam to it as fast as I could. Please, please, still be alive. It was Emily. A shot of pain in my heart. I put my arms under her armpits and brought her back to the surface. She didn't move or breathe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I brought her to the beach and carefully laid her in the sand. She just laid there, not doing anything. I cried. 'Emily! Please come back! I know you can!' I screamed. My heart was beating so fast. 'Please!' I started using my powers, maybe they could save her. I cried and leaned over her. 'Come back!' Nothing happened. 'Mimmi! Ondina! Help me!' I yelled and Mimmi came running to us. She saw Emily and looked at me with tears in her eyes. 'I had a vision. What happened?!' She asked, but I kept staring at Emily. 'It doesn't matter now. Just use your moonring to wake her up! Please!' I cried again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Mimmi pointed her ring at Emily and blue light came from the stone. 'Keep trying!' I screamed. Anything, anything to wake her up. The light of the ring became brighter and Emily gasped. I cried./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"'Em.. You're back..' I sniffed. She opened her eyes and looked at me. 'Zzza..' She closed her eyes again. 'No! Stay here! Emily! Talk to me!' I said. Her eyes opened again and they stayed open. 'Zac..' She softy said. I nodded. I was so happy. 'Yes.' She smiled at me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"I know it's a little bit short, but that's it for this chapter, I really hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading. If you've got requests or tips, feel free to leave a review or pm me. New long chapter is on its way!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"~Mimi/p 


End file.
